When You Wish Upon A Star
by drowning in technicolor dreams
Summary: 3,279 words of pure Nalex...oneshot...read and review. All about how their love conquers all...sounds cheesy? read it before judging it!


**Author's Note: So yeah…this is a one-shot…I know, I promised that the next chapter of Promises And First Kisses Under Oak Trees would be up, like, weeks ago…Sorry…You wanna know why I didn't post it? Because…**_**I lost it…**_**my computer had some technical difficulties and I thought it would be fine soon, but…it's not fine. I lost every single one of my files. **_**Every single one.**_** All pictures, all songs, all applications…all word files. I was so sad I didn't write for days. I thought that the next chapter was perfect…now, I have to rewrite it and I don't know if it will be as good as the original one. **

**On a happier note…**

**I'm building up to destroy that Promises and First Kisses writer's block by writing some one-shots!!! Two songs inspired me to write this.**

***Guess at least one of the two songs and I will grant a story request. Guess both songs and I'll write two stories for you…or maybe a mini-multi-chapter. :))**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing.**

**P.S.: I'm looking for a beta.**

**WHEN YOU WISH UPON A STAR**

[ALEX POV]

I told him. I told my best friend that I was a wizard and now…I'm a star. The International Board of Wizardry thought I went too far with that. I was already on probation for using my powers too much and the confession was the last straw. They exiled me and they erased Nate's memory of me, also Shane's and Jason's memory of me, just like I never existed. I now have to spend the rest of my life as a star unless some miracle happens and I turn back into a wizard. You know, stars aren't really just balls of hot gas. They're actually in human form, but they're technically not human, since they're all wizards sent to live in exile as a star, like me, or they volunteer to be stars. But you can only see their true form if you're magical. If you're human…you see a ball of hot gas that emits large amounts of radiant energy from nuclear reaction in its interior. That radiant energy is actually our magical powers and that nuclear reaction is that fire inside us that makes us magical, both too strong to be hidden.

It's not very interesting being a star. I've been a star for about two weeks and there's only one thing I like doing, and that's watching my family and especially, Nate. I could see him from the sky, like how I watch people on TV. If he ever sees me and starts saying the words, _"Star light, star bright, first star I see tonight, wish I may, wish I might have the wish I wish tonight_ …", I would hear his thoughts until he recites the incantation again, signaling the temporary mind reading to stop, then I would have to do everything I can to make his wish come true. That's what we do. We make people's wishes come true, to make use of our powers. They said that since we like doing magic so much, at least we should do it fro the good of the people. But, we have a deadline. If we can't make a person's wish come true by sunrise, we lose the chance. The more wishes you grant, the higher the chances of you going back to Earth, but the chances of someone wishing on you is one in a billion, since there are billions of stars to choose from.

Everyday I wonder if he ever remembers me, even just a glimpse of my face on his brain. He shouldn't, because the magic they used on him is fool-proof but I hope it didn't fully work on him. I wish there was some loop-hole they overlooked. For months, I denied and denied to myself the feelings I had for him and I never wanted him to know, but now, I wish I could tell him and spend the rest of my life with him. I want to tell him I'm in love him.

"_Star light, star bright, first star I see tonight…" _someone started, and it was directed to me, since only I could hear it. The voice sounded familiar though.

It was the voice of Nate Grey.

[NATE POV]

"_Wish I may, wish I might, have the wish I wish tonight." _I recited in my brain. This is the first time I've ever wished upon a star since I was young. I don't even know why. There was just something inside me that nagged me to wish. I didn't even know what I wanted to wish for now. I knew just a moment ago, but now, the wish is gone, like it was erased from my brain.

Nevermind.

I closed my window and lay down on my bed, racking my brain for what my wish was until I fell asleep.

[ALEX POV]

He never recited the incantation again, so I was still hearing his thoughts, seeing his dreams.

He was dreaming about me, but he doesn't know who I am. This brought me as much pain as happiness.

[NATE POV]

"_Nate! Stop swinging me so high! I might fall!" the girl said. She was beautiful, with long, loose curls the color of dark chocolate. Her eyes were beautiful, as it looked into mine. _

_Who was she? I'm dreaming, I'm sure, but I'm not in me…it's more like…I'm watching myself with the girl…what am I dreaming? We were in my backyard in New Jersey, my home before I moved to New York three years ago._

_I approached the couple and I looked at her._

_What's her name?_

"_Don't worry, Alex, I won't let you fall. I'll catch you." The other me said._

"_Of course you will. Without me, you won't have a best friend." Alex said._

_Alex._

_That's her name. _

_Alex._

_I will never forget it. She was my wish._

"_Nate, stop. I have to tell you something." She said in a serious tone._

"_What is it, Alex?" the other me asked._

"_I have to tell you the truth…I'm…I'm a wizard." She said, looking at my shoes._

"_Haha. You're real funny Alex, now stand up from the swing and let's go get some ice cream." I said, offering my hand. She didn't take it. She just looked up at me and bore her eyes into mine._

"_I'm serious."_

"_Alex, stop it. Let's just go get some ice cream." _

"_Sure. Don't forget your hat, people might recognize the great Nate Grey. Wait, I'll go get it." She said then she pointed to the hat. The hat flew with her hand and landed on my head. I watched all this with amazement. The other me took off the hat and looked at it with disbelieving eyes. _

"_Whoa." I said._

'_Yeah. Whoa." _

"_So…you weren't kidding?"_

"_Nope."_

"_Okay."_

_Silence._

"_I'm sorry for not telling you, I mean, I wasn't allowed to tell you since it's supposed to be a secret and even if I did tell you, you wouldn't believe me, like what just happened awhile ago but I want to tell you because…because…nevermind."_

_Silence._

"_Please don't be mad."_

"_I'm not."_

"_You're not?"_

"_I guess I could sort of see why you didn't say anything. It's just so hard to believe."_

"_Yeah…I know."_

"_ALEX RUSSO." A voice boomed, but there was no one there except for me, the other me and Alex Russo._

_Suddenly, a bright flash of light brought three people into my backyard. One was a man and two were women. The man had a long white beard an he was holding a muffin. One woman had a weird purple outfit, dark skin and she looked like she could do an evil laugh {a/n: yeah, a reformed Evilini. Here, she was never evil, just weird} and the other was a strict looking woman who was wearing glasses and an extremely serious look on her face. I looked at Alex. She was scared. I hugged her tight to my side._

"_Professor Crumbs." She said, addressing the old man._

"_Alexandra Margarita Russo." He said. He was the man behind the voice, but now his voice is not so loud._

"_Yes?" _

"_That was the last straw."_

"_Last straw?"_

"_Yes. On this day, in front of your family—where is your family? Evilini? Where are the Russo's?" he turned to the evil laugh lady._

"_Oh, my bad." She said before another flash of light brought four people beside her. One of them—he looks like the dad—was still sitting down comfortably on a sofa, the one that looks like the mother was wearing a black apron and holding a tray that was filled with sandwiches, the older boy was sitting down on a chair, reading a book and the youngest little boy was holding a sandwich with something that looked like popcorn in it to his mouth._

"_What's going on? Jerry, you know I don't like magic on me." The mother asked._

"_I didn't do it, Teresa." The guy named Jerry replied._

"_Wow. My new sandwich has transportation properties!" the little boy exclaimed._

"_No, Max, we were called by the International Board of Wizardry for something that obviously Alex did." The older boy said._

"_Justin!" Alex said._

"_Justin is totally right." Jerry said in a firm tone._

"_Alex Russo, what have you done?" he asked, turning to Alex._

"_Well, um, I kind of told Nate about the wizard thing. What's so wrong about it? I told Harper and you told Mom. I don't see why Professor Crumbs has to go all "ALEX RUSSO" on me and bring the International Board of Wizardry here."_

_Professor Crumbs cut in now._

"_We are here to bring you the unfortunate news that we have sentenced Alexandra Margarita Russo to a life of exile as a star." He announced._

_What?_

"_What?" the Russo family and the other me said in unison._

"_Why?" Alex asked, letting go of Nate and approaching the old man._

"_We heard you admit to this young boy that you were a wizard!" he said._

"_And? I also told Harper and my dad told my mom! You were fine about those!"_

"_Add that to your long list of mischief, mayhem and troublemaking! You have your own cabinet in our office! It's marked 'Alex Russo's mischief, mayhem and the troubles she has caused.'"_

"_Why do I get exiled?"_

"_Currently, you are the biggest threat to the wizard world."_

"Threat?"

"_Yes, threat. You can expose us for what we are in an instant! I'm sorry, but you have to go. It's for the greater good."_

_Jerry chose to speak up now._

"_Wait, Professor Crumbs, can't we talk about this?" he asked._

"_Sure, let's talk." He said then sat down on the sofa. Jerry sat down again because he sort of shot up from his seat when he heard his daughter was going to be exiled._

_Alex turned back to the other me._

"_I'm sorry." I said._

"_Don't be. It's my fault. _I'm _sorry I got you into all of this mess." She said._

"_Shh. Don't blame yourself." I said._

"_What if they send me away?"_

"_They can't. Even if they do, you'll still be my best friend and you'll still be in everyone's hearts. No one will send you away from us." I reassured_

"_We have reached a decision!" Professor Crumb says._

"_What is it?" Alex anxiously asked. _

"_I'm sorry, princess." Jerry said._

"_You will be exiled as a star and the memory of you will be erased from the minds of the boy and the boy's family."_

"_What? _No!_ You can't do that!"_

"_Yes, we can. Now say goodbye to these people." Evilini said before she laughed. I was right. She does have an evil laugh._

_The Russo family all approached her._

"_Oh, my baby_. _I love you." Teresa said with tears in her eyes._

"_I'm sorry darling, I can't do anything, but always remember, you will forever be my little princess, even if you disobey me I still love you." Jerry said_, _tears in his eyes too._

"_Tough luck, little sis. I'll miss you. Believe it or not, I will." Justin said/_

"_Can I have your room?" Max said and Alex laughed and hit his head lightly._

_He let go of them and approached the other me._

"_Well, this'll probably be the last time you see me or remember who I am, but you'll still be my best friend. I love you." She said._

"_Love you too, best friend." The other me said before hugging her in a tight embrace._

_She was the first one to let go._

"_I'm ready. Goodbye to all of you. I'll watch you from up there everyday." _

"_We'll visit you!" Justin said._

"_Let's get on with it then!" Evilini said before another flash of light beamed and she was gone. I let her go. God, was I stupid. _Nate Grey, you're an idiotic moron! _I yelled at the other me._

"_Now, on to you." Evilini turned to me._

_Something else was in my brain._

_Alex._

_I swear I will never forget her. I wont let her fall away from my heart. I will never let her fade from me._

_It's all dark now._

I woke up to find Shane and Jason beside me. They looked worried.

"You okay, little bro?" Shane asked.

"Yeah…I just…I just had a dream about…about…" I can't believe it! I forgot! "I forgot."

"You were muttering a name the whole time." Shane informed me.

"What was the name?"

"Alex."

Alex. That name brought something back. Actually, it brought a lot back. Memories came flooding into my mind, memories I didn't even know I had. They all had this girl I them. A girl with long loose curls and beautiful eyes. Her. The girl from my dream. I remember everything now. Alex.

"Shane! Jason! Don't you remember Alex?" I asked them.

"We don't know anyone named Alex. Dude, are you sure you're okay?" Jason asked worriedly.

"Of course I am and of course you do! You have to remember Alex!"

"I'm gonna go get some water." Jason said before leaving the room.

I stood up from the bed and ran to the window. If she really was real and I'm not crazy, she should be in the sky, watching.

[ALEX POV]

I am here! I am watching! Nate remembers me! I don't know if he will forever remember me, but I'm ecstatic that he does.

_My wish! I didn't end it yet! I could still make a wish! _he thought and he was right. He can still make a wish as long as he doesn't end it.

_I hope this works. I wish Alexandra Margarita Russo was back on Earth where she would stay until she lived, everyone remembers her again and I remember every single thing about her for every single day of my life! There…that should do it…Star light, star bright, first star I see tonight, wish I may, wish I might, have the wish I wish tonight. _

How do I grant that wish? Hmm…it's time to go to our leader-mentor-supervisor-whatever-slash-fourth member of the International Board of Wizardry, the Sun.

I popped myself beside her. Even if she was smaller than half of the stars I know, I'm still smaller that her since I was new.

"What do you want, Russo?" she asked.

"Someone made a wish." I said.

"So go and make it happen! What do you need me for?"

"Well, the wish is kind of hard to do."

"What's the wish?" she asked before reading the wish from my brain. "That is hard to do."

"What should I do?"

"I'll pop you to the International Board of Wizardry." She said and I was suddenly popped into the headmaster's office in WizTech.

"Alexandra Russo, you're supposed to be up there in the sky!" Professor Crumbs said, rising from his chair. I looked out his window. It was still nighttime.

'Well, as a star, I'm supposed to grant wishes and I have a very interesting wish to grant." I said.

"What does this have to do with me?" he asked.

"It has a lot to do with you."

"What's the wish?" he asked before reading the wish from my mind. "That is a very interesting wish."

"What is it with you people and asking but still doing it?...So, see, this is where you come in. As a star, I have to do everything in my power to make the wish come true, even if it entails help from someone else."

"Well, the rules clearly say that and his wish does not violate any law…well, well, well…Miss Russo, it seems you have wiggled out of yet _another_ mishap." He said and a smile spread across my face. Alex Russo is back!

"From this moment on, Alex Russo, you are no longer in exile. You may come back to Earth and live the rest of you life here. The memory of you will be installed back into the minds of those we took it away from and…please…think before acting and live you life well." He said.

"Thank you!" I yelled before hugging him tight. "Thank you very much!"

"Goodbye, Alex Russo and I hope we meet again in better circumstances." he said then he snapped his fingers and I was back in my room. I am back!

I went out of my room and into the kitchen where I grabbed a pan and a spatula and using the spatula, I started hitting the pan. It created the loud noise I knew it would. Everybody rushed into the kitchen and saw my beaming face.

"Alex, is that really you?" Mom asked me with incredulity in her face.

"The one and only." I said before hugging her tight.

"My little girl is back!" my dad said before hugging me tight.

"Yes, I am." I said before he let go of me.

"No hug from my brothers?" I asked.

"What happened to the whole 'exiled for life' thing?" Justin asked.

"Nate wished me back."

"I thought Nate's memory was erased?" Max interjected.

"It was, but then, he remembered me and wished me back, along with his and his brothers' memories, and we had no choice but to grant it. After all, wishes must be granted by stars at all costs."

"We have to treat Nate out sometime." Justin said before hugging me. Max followed.

"Speaking of which, I have to go to Nate."

"Right now? But it's so late already!" Dad said.

"I have to go thank him."

"Be back in an hour." Dad said.

"Thanks, dad!" I said then rushed into my room to change out of the weird robe-dress thing stars have to wear.

I ran out of the loft and hailed a cab. Ah, New York. You can still find a cab at this late hour.

I rang the doorbell and Shane answered.

"Alex! Hey! Whoa! You know what? Nate just dreamed about you then weirdly enough, we forgot you and you know what's even weirder than forgetting you? You're here right after Nate dreamt about you! Where were you for the past two weeks anyway? So, what are you doing here this late?" He said. Typical Shane when he's weirded out.

"Hey to you, too. I'm here to talk to Nate." I said.

"Sure." He said then he opened the door wider to let me in. I went straight to Nate's room. I didn't bother to knock since the door was open. When Jason saw me, he smiled then walked out. Nate was looking out his window.

"Looking for me?" I said and he spun around.

"Alex! It worked! The wish worked!" he exclaimed as he wrapped me in the tightest embrace I received tonight.

"Of course it would. I was told to do everything I can to grant a wish." I said, gasping for air.

He let go of me with a "Sorry."

"You were the star I wished on?" he asked, amazed.

"Yep." I confirmed.

"That is amazing." He said in obvious amazement.

"Thank you for wishing for me." I said.

"Of course I would wish for you. I felt…incomplete…without you. I didn't know why, because my memory was erased but when that dream finally reminded me of you and then Shane said your name, I remembered everything and so I wished for you because…" he trailed off.

"I have to tell you something." I said. I think it's time I told him I love him.

"What is it?"

"Before, I promised myself that I would never admit that I…well…I love you."

"I love you too, Alex."

"I mean, more than a friend. I'm _in _love with you." I admitted.

"Finally."

"What?"

"I'm _in_ love with you too, Alex." He said then he put his lips on mine and kissed me for the first time.

**A/N: So, how was it? You think I'll get over the writer's block? **

**CLUE: The two songs were both from P_______ and their name means 'secret lover'…so I guess I probably gave the answer away to some of you but I need to get over the block!!!**

***I didn't know whether to put this in Camp Rock or Wizards Of Waverly Place so I'm putting this in both. If I'm not allowed to do that(since I've never tried), I'm putting it in Camp Rock since I flipped a coin earlier.**


End file.
